


Chased in the dark

by RedPony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Other, Tiny bits of horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPony/pseuds/RedPony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot about a young student who searched for fun in a new town and found strangeness instead. He should have be more careful whom he trusted. Strangers at the train are definitely not the ones you should trust to be honest when giving tips where to go or all of a sudden you might find you in angsty streets followed by... something.</p><p>This piece is meant to inspire your fantasy to spin the tale further.<br/>If you have any Ideas how this could go on or what this is all about, feel welcome to share in the comments!</p><p>Also feel free to grammar-Nazi me as much as you like, I still haven't found a beta reader jet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chased in the dark

He was walking through empty streets for hours, wondering, about the silence. This should be one of the most livens districts in the Town? Maybe he had misunderstood the other students he had met at the train, when they described him where to have a good time. Or maybe he had gone astray.

The Streets were only illumined by a few dim street lights, they appear cold and hostile. He shuddered, were was he?

He passed the first road sign he had seen since he landed here;

“Sorrow-road” was written on it.

“What an abnormal name” he murmured, just to jerk by the sound of his own voice. It seems to echo though the whole Street, growing louder and louder by bouncing of the seedy house facades and telling everyone his presence. The road sign had made him sure that he was wrong.

He hadn’t seen anyone, since he got in this terrible quarter, most of the houses he passed since he caught sight of the guidepost seemed to be abandoned and when he tried to go back he can`t find it again, it was like it was hiding for him.

Although everything was deserted, it did not feel deserted. It was like hidden eyes were following him and sizing him up.

He shuddered again; fear was rising through his body. “What is this for a Place?” He said loud to calm himself, but useless. The strange echoing effect of the streets just made his angst explode.

After a few minutes more he realized, that he must have walked in circles, when he passed just the same road sign he had before. Now he ran back where he was come, he was sure that he`d get out of here, when he just kept straight on!

But his attempts failed again, he just ends up where he started: Next to this damned strange sign!

He dropped himself against the stake of the sign and tried to calm down, his breath puffing loudly through the empty street, when the faint sound of wary steps sank in his ear.

He scared stiff. What should he do know? By holding his breath he could her them better. Slowly, cryptically, sometimes fading, then there again, walking strictly toward him.

He backed off; slowly and early soundless he tried to avoid a meeting with the causer of those sounds. Just a few moments before he had thought that every clue to another one here in these gloomy streets would cause him to relax, but again he was mistaken.

The sound was too much suppressed; it was obvious that someone didn't want to be heard by him, as if he could believe that this stranger could have something good in his mind.

Although he kept his movements as soundless as in any way possible, he heard his chaser coming closer steadily, so he decided to run.

He wasn`t slow, quite the reverse, he was one of the fastest racers of his university, really skilled in nearly every athletics discipline, but he couldn`t shake his chaser of.

Instead of the strange sounds grew louder, as if now he was running, the other had realized, that he noticed to be chased.

The sound of the steps were no longer suppressed, the stranger was running too! And he could hear him slowly close up!

 

He tried to run faster, he gave everything to escape. His breath came in heavy puffs and he felt a sharp pain stinging through his legs but useless, he could hear the other really close to his back. The breath of the other was loud but easy and although they were now running past above twenty blocks of that changelessly flats his steps were steady and wide.

He gave a last effort to go faster and heard a faint chuckle behind his back, before all of a sudden the sounds broke off.

It was just the time he had to stop; heavily panting he dropped to his knees and watched bewildered down the empty street behind him. “What`s this?” he thought, “how could it be? I`ve heard…”

His thoughts faded as he heard a maniac laugh from the other direction, it made him jump back on his feet and run again. Panic made him scream as the steps appear immediately and directly behind him.

He felt a hot breath on his neck and fingers slid down his backbone. He screamed and looked back over his shoulders just to run into a very solid body which had appeared out of thin air just in front of him.

 

 

Big hands grasped his body like iron claws, a dark shadow towered over him and substantive shadows wrapped around him, caged him against the next wall. He could not detect any more than a big black figure, without any more details, a strange mass of shadows floating in front of him surrounding a huge and athletic shape. Between all the darkness invisible lips parted and shown a carnivore set of teeth, glittering in the dim light around here, and he heard his captor chuckle again.

The last thing he saw were red, demonic eyes glowing in a slowly appearing sharp featured face, before he graciously passed out.

 

The creature from the darkside crackled and let his fingers wander over the unconscious body.

His grin widened as he found it well build and healthy. He ripped the packsack and the overcoat from the human and his grin widened.

A hiss floated from it: “Thatsssss perfect! Wonderful sssspecimen!!”

His silhouette blurred as he leaved this reality and he took the human with him to his own.


End file.
